


Donut Burglar

by RyuRaven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie loves donuts, Annie sleepwalks, Sasha/Ymir friendship, Ymir takes sleeping pills, asked for a prompt and go this, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven
Summary: Prompt: ml-commonswift said: okay I got this one in my head for a while: Aot modern AU Some weird bulgar enters into houses and bakes dozens of delicious Donuts, it turns out Annie is an hardcore sleepwalker and Ymir switched her pills thinking it was drugs causing the whole thing XD





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commonswift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commonswift/gifts).



Ymir rubbed her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. 3:26 am. She furrowed her brow. Her medication was supposed to knock her out fast, and give her a full eight-hour sleep. So why was she awake? She didn’t need to pee, nor had a nightmare. She turned to her other side and closed her eyes.

A rather loud buzzing sound pushed away all thoughts of sleeping, and Ymir sat up. She stared at the light trickling in from below the door with narrow eyes. What on earth was going on? She pushed herself out of bed and out her bedroom, looking for the source of the noise.

She was lead to her kitchen, where a small blonde woman was using her spiral mixer to make dough. Ymir blankly stared at the other woman for a few minutes, not quite able to process what was going on. “Who are you?” she asked eventually. But no answer came. In fact, the other woman didn’t even show a sign that she had even heard Ymir. “Are you deaf?” she asked, loud enough for the neighbors to hear it.

Apparently, she was. Ymir walked up to her and waved a hand in front of the girl’s face, but for the reaction she got, she might as well have been waving at the wall. Perhaps she was hallucinating. It wouldn’t be the first time one of those sleeping pills made her see things if she was awake after it started working.

Thankfully it was weekend, and she wouldn’t have to worry about staying up during the night. So she fetched her phone, marveling in the fact that she could take pictures of her hallucination, and played some games while she waited. She raised an eyebrow when her imaginary companion turned on the deep fryer. What the hell was this hallucination making?

Half an hour later the blonde visitor was biting into a freshly made donut, the whole mess she made cleaned up. Ymir simply watched as she ate the whole thing, and then climbed out of the window. Without a doubt this was the weirdest drug-induced experience she had ever had. Shaking her head, Ymir returned to her bed, enjoying the rest of her night.

Xxx

“Ymir! Why are you still in bed?” Ymir groaned, glaring at the intruder. “Did you forget we’re gonna go shopping today?”

“Sasha? Why are you in my bedroom?”

“You gave me a key for emergencies, remember? So when you didn’t open after I rung the bell and called and send texts, I decided to let myself in.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost twelve. Come on, get up. I’ll wait in the kitchen.” Sasha said, slipping out of the bedroom to allow Ymir to change into her clothes.

“Stay out of the fridge!” Ymir called after her. Ymir rubbed her face. Had she really been up hallucinating so long that she slept this late?

Xxx

Ymir finally entered her kitchen, dressed but still sleepy without her cup of coffee.

“These weren’t in the fridge!” Sasha quickly said, defending the half eaten donut in her hand.

Ymir needed a moment for reality to sink in. “Those are real?!”

“Um, they taste pretty real to me.” Sasha’s expression held somewhere between concern and confusion.

“That really happened?” Ymir pulled out her phone, showing Sasha the video she made during the night, where she threw paper balls and called names at the blonde intruder. “I thought I was seeing things because of my sleeping pills.”

Sasha stared at the phone with large eyes. “I don’t know what’s more surprising. The fact that the donut burglar is real, or the fact that it’s Annie.”

“Who’s Annie? No, what’s a donut burglar?” Ymir asked.

“There was a rumor going around about someone sneaking into people’s homes at night just to make donuts. And Annie is one of my classmates.”

“Well, your classmate has quite a case of sleepwalking.”

“Can you send me the video and the pictures? I want to show it to her.”

“Uh, sure.” Ymir muttered, sending them to Sasha.

“So, are we going to the mall now?” Sasha quipped. Ymir shrugged and nodded. This conversation left her more awake that coffee ever had. She grabbed a donut and followed Sasha out the door.


End file.
